Donut: A Christmas Carol
by RocketJones
Summary: A Christmas Carol involving Lilly and Oliver...Need I say it..LOLIVER


**Donut: A Christmas Story**

**In the spirit of Christmas- Season's Greetings and Merry Christmas. I only own this story.**

"OLIVER!"

" Lilly, Please???"

"No Oliver!"

"But why?"

"For the hundredth time, these donuts are for Santa Claus. I'm putting them on a plate and a cup of milk for him."

"Look I just want the one with chocolate sprinkles"

"The answer is no!"

"Wait a minute, why donuts? Don't people give out cookies?"

" Well maybe the donut is used to _symbolize something_…" said Lilly hopefully

"Ohhhh…..What?"

Lilly sighed. " You know Oliver, Christmas is a time of joy and celebration. A time to be with your LOVEd ones. A time for LOVE and AFFECTION. Maybe the donut is used to symbolize that."

Oliver just stared at Lilly. Then suddenly his eyes begin to widen.

"Oh my god,. Lilly. I don't know what to say"

Lilly just blushed hard and stared at her toes. A couple of warm gloved hands began to reach for her face. She could see the brown eyes of Oliver staring back at her. His lips were getting closer inch by inch before parting slightly..

" Lilly, are you in love with SANTA?!" said Oliver, incredulously.

SMACK!

"OWWWW! Lilly! You hit me in the face!"

"Oliver Oken, You are the worst, most insensitive, dim witted, idiotic, person I have evr met!!! You dumb DONUT!! I HATE YOU! I HATE! I HATE YOU!" cried Lilly as she stormed off through the snow towards her house, fuming.

"What?! Geez…. You think she was trying to tell me something!"

-

-

-

-

Oliver was getting ready for bed. Snow was starting to come down harder on the streets outside. Oliver laid his head back onto his pillow while playing with his cellphone by throwing it up in the air and trying to catch it again. _Should I call Lilly? Should I not call her? What to do? What to do? _Oliver heard his clock strike eleven. An hour to midnight. Oliver got up to his feet. _Okay I call her. What if she won't talk to me? I gotta try. Ughhh …I need to pee._

Oliver got into his bathroom and lifted the toilet seat. Suddenly the lights went off. Oliver looked around frantically. All of a sudden , a light so bright flashed right in front of Oliver's eyes knocking him to the floor. The light soon disappeared to show only a figure looming above him. A figure so large, so powerful, so familiar…

"Roxy?!"

"No, well yes this is Foxy Roxy. The one and only guide to your past, present and future."

"What are you doing her?!"

"I was given a task by the Powers That Be to…HEY HEY WHY ARE YOUR PANTS DOWN?! ARE YOU TRYING TO MOON ME?!... Roxy don't play it like that you know!"

"What…Ewwww…No No NO"

"Are you saying that you're too good for Roxy?"

"Yes…No…What… Oh never mind….What…HEY Wait a minute! I heard of this before. A Christmas Carol? So are you the ghost of Christmas Past?"

"Well kinda of…Yeah that's me"

"Cool. Who is the ghost of Christmas present?"

"Me"

"Ghost of Christmas Future?!"

"Me!"

"Okay you lost me!"

"Look, those three stooges asked me to fill in for them alright? I was given orders by the Powers That Be to help you Oliver Oken see the error of your ways and by journeying through these stages of your life, I am able to help you understand your situation and provide you an insight into your very soul. Any questions?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"When you say filling in for all THREE of them, they just sent you because only you are able to fill for ALL of them at the same t…OWW!"

"Are you trying to say Roxy is FAT?!!"

"No Ma'am!!"

"Roxy got her eyes on you. Let's go"

-

-

-

The light flashed brightly again before disappearing just like before. This time, Oliver found himself in the classroom of his first day of fourth grade in his new school he was just transferred to. Mr Perkins, the teacher, was writing something on the board. Oliver scanned the classroom and found out what he had been looking for. His younger self was taking a small nap at the back of class. Next, to him was a girl with blond hair looking at him with some interest. Suddenly, she started prodding young Oliver on the back.

"Hey now remember Oliver! You are like a ghost to them. You can't affect them at all!" said Roxy. Oliver simply nodded. He and Roxy walked closer to them to listen to a conversation many years ago.

"Boy, Boy! Wake up before the teacher catches you napping."

"Huh…What…Mom?!" Young Oliver opened his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lilly. Don't sleep unless you want to get into trouble"

"Thanks. My name is Oliver by the way."

"Uh huh!"

"You can call me Smoken Oken!" 

"What?!"

"I leave the ladies heartbroken…"

"What are you saying?!"

"Sorry, I was just saying what my brother Luke says."

"Why?!"

"That's what he says every time he sees a pretty girl."

"Whoa OLIVER AND LILLY SEATING IN A TREE!!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" shouted Matt a boy seating in front of Lilly. The whole class snickered and laughed. Mr Perkins himself turned around to see what was happening.

"Matt, stop singing and making fun of Lilly!"

"Sorry, Mr Perkins. I can't help it. The new boy is trying to flirt with Lilly. He says she's pretty."

"Hey dude, that was a private conversation."

"Anyways how can you think that? Lilly is like a boy. I mean look at her. She probably be handsome not pretty!"

"Why you cal her that Matt? You jealous, jerk?"

"Boys, boys! Enough!" cried Mr Perkins as he slammed his ruler on the table. The class stopped laughing and resumed back to normal. Suddenly, Lilly whom had been covering her face in her hands all along looked at Oliver before prodding him again and whispering

"You really think I'm pretty?"

"Like a donut with chocolate sprinkles."

-

-

-

Roxy smiled at the two. _Sometimes this job is worth it.Sigh..wait a minute where's Oliver…_

"Oliver, do you now see th….OLIVER!!"

Oliver who had apparently left the conversation halfway was trying to pull down Mr Perkin's pants something he obviously wanted to do for a very long time.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?! Why do my fingers seem to pass through?!"

_Hoo Wee _thought Roxy_ This is going to be harder than I thought. _She clapped her hands and both Oliver and she disappeared in a flash of light.

-

-

-

"Where are we?!"

"In the present"

"Whose's present?! Mom's?!"

"No, you donut! Roxy means the present as in where you were before. But we're not going back to your house. We're going to somewhere else."

"Where?"

"You'll see…"

The light soon disappeared and Oliver found himself in a room with blue walls and a bed filled with stuffed dolls. Two skateboards were placed near the window and posters of the Jonas Brothers covered the next wall. There was a plate of donuts and a cup of milk on a table. If he didn't know any better, this looked like..

"OLIVER!!"

Oliver spun around to see Lilly Truscott in her pyjamas talking to Miley on her computer via webcam. He was in Lilly's room! Roxy was signaling him to come closer to the conversation she and Miley were having.

"Ughh!!! I hate boys, Miley!"

"Why?"

"Why are boys so dumb? I mean not all boys. At least Jake knows when you tell him something." 

"Lilly, is this about your special someone we all know you're talking about?"

"I mean I have been dropping him hints like for months. Tonight I thought he finally got it!"

_Lilly likes someone? Who? Got to listen closer………..Or I could try to eat the donut with chocolate sprinkles…..No no….Hmmmm donut_…

"What he say?"

"First, he realized that I was putting out donuts instead of cookies for Santa."

"So he got it?!"

"No. He thought that I was in love with Santa?"

"What?! That boy's brain is slower than Uncle Earl when he's getting ready for church."

"I don't know what to do. Miley should I just say it?"

"You mean tell him directly? I think you should. There's no way he's going to get a more obvious hint. I mean doesn't he get the link between donut and the fact we always call him that?"

" I KNOW! But I always wanted him to make the first move. You know like sweep me off my feet. Something romantic. Like Jake parachuting out from the sky."

" Or riding out this blizzard just to give you a kiss. On second thought never mind, only a crazy fool will go through this."

"Huh…Maybe you're right. I guess I have to tell him sooner or later. I , LILLY TRUSCOTT IS IN LOVE WITH OLIVER OKEN!" shouted Lilly.

"Wow!" cried Miley

"You go girl!" cried Roxy.

"WHAT?!" cried Oliver as he stopped trying to get the donut he was obviously just passing through.

"Me…But How When Why Huh How When???? And Why didn't you TELL ME SOONER!!" cried Oliver as he tried to grabbed Lilly from her chair.

"Time to go!" said Roxy

"No. Wait?! I don't kno.."

"Wasn't the girl making it clear to you? I mean it was obvious to everyone except you.."

"Well actually on some level I kind of knew. But I mean come on. When she started dating other guys, ogling every guy on the beach….I thought well…she wasn't into me."

"Do you love her?"

"And come on I mean she's Lilly. She's pretty, funny great to hang out with, she's like wow!"

"That's not what I asked . Roxy says it again. Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"Then let Roxy show you the final end to this story."

"Err Roxy.."

"Yes?"

"Is there no way we can take the donut….I mean….it does look tas..OWWW!" cried Oliver as Roxy hits him on the head.

-

-

-

-

Oliver opened up his eyes. Leaves were brushing against his feet. The cold wind blew across his face as he and Roxy found themselves in the middle of a graveyard. Roxy pulled Oliver close to herself and dragged him past many tombstones. Oliver himself felt he knew what was coming.

He looked as Roxy stopped at a particular tombstone which was looking quite new and was close to a chapel. Oliver turned around the tombstone expecting to see what he thought was imminent. Written on the tombstone was

_Johnny Neil Armstrong_

_Born- 16 Sept 1987- Died 16 Nov 2007_

_He thought he too could fly to the moon._

"Oliver!!" cried Roxy

Oliver turned and look to what Roxy was pointing at. There against the chapel walls were two figures. They were a twenty eight year old Miley Cyrus and a twenty eight year old Oliver Oken. Oliver ran towards them. He stopped as soon as he was close and leaned in

"I can't believe it. Lilly and Matt! Getting married" Said Old Oliver

"WHAT?!" cried Oliver

"I know. But you know she always kind of had a crush on him after he sort of grew up and became more mature." Said Miley

"But I thought .. you know…she would pick someone better.."

"Well, she did…but things got complicated….this guy didn't return her feelings…didn't even recognize she was there?"

"WHAT?! How can a guy pass out an opportunity like that?" said Older Oken

"Idiot! She's referring to you!" cried Oliver in vain. "I had enough of this. I'm going inside."

"No Oliver Don't!" cried Roxy

"Oliver, you donut" said Miley and Roxy together.

-

-

-

Oliver rushed in passing through the wall. He ran through many people making a beeline to the door where the wedding was taking place. No No NO! Suddenly something caught his eye. It was Matt and he was running towards a deserted part of the chapel. Oliver out of curiosity followed him . To his horror, he found Matt holding someone in his hands and the face looked very familiar just like

"Becca, my sweetheart."

"Matt darling, this isn't the time. Do you want us to get caught? It would spoil everything."

"Please, Becca. She is head over heels in love with me. And besides, I doubt she ever discover our secret."

"Tell me again why you're marrying her?"

"I told you. Her dad owns one of the largest companies of manufacturing sports equipment. Right now, by marrying her and when her father passes away, she will take over the business. I'll be rich without having to work at all. Then I can set her up to make her look like she is having an affair so I can divorce her and get 50 percent ownership of the company. I'll be even richer."

"Matt, that's fantastic. Then both you and I can get married. I love it"

"You know I only got eyes for you!"

Oliver growled under his breath and tried to punch Matt but his hand simply pass through. _Come on, hit the son of a b..COME ON JUST LET ME KILL HIM…How can he hurt Lilly like that..Oh MY GOD ..LILLY!! _Oliver ran out of the area and ran as fast as he could. He saw some of the bridesmaid giggling in front of a door. _This must be where she is. _Oliver pushed the door and came face to face with Lilly Truscott

Lilly was simply stunning. Her beautiful wedding gown combined with her beautiful white skin and blonde hair made Oliver simply shut his mouth and looked at her. This was the girl that he saw so many years ago at fourth grade. This was the girl who loved him more than a best friend and this was a girl he let slipped away. Oliver got in front of lily who was adjusting her dress in front of a mirror.

"Lilly. I know you can't see me but I don't care. I just want to tell you that Matt is totally a jerk just like I said twenty years ago. How could you possibly fall in love with him? Are you crazy? I thought I was the donut. Lilly you deserve someone better. Someone who would treat you like a treasure, a jewel or better yet a donut with chocolate sprinkles. Someone who will take care of you no matter whar happens. Someone like me. Wow…I can't believe it myself but I think I finally realized what Roxy was trying so hard to tell me..I think I lo.."

"LILLY ITS TIME!" shouted Miley from behind the door. Lilly got up and walked out. Oliver was just about to follow her when suddenly an arm grabbed him.

"Oliver, we have to go!" cried Roxy

"NO NO! I GOTTA STOP THE WEDDING!"

"Are you insane! They can't see you…Don't be dumb!"

"I DON'T CARE. I WON'T LET MATT HURT HER!"

"What can you do? Stop Oliver!"

"For the donut!" cried Oliver as he barged through the doors towards the wedding.

For a moment, Oliver thought everyone was staring at him. He saw Lilly and Matt and the priest. Both of them were already looking into each other eyes. He saw both himself and Miley at opposite sides of the couple. Oliver raced forward.

"NOOO!!!" 

"….in holy matrimony. If there are any objections .." cried Father Merrin

"YESSS. NO LILLY PLEASE!!"

"…please speak now or forever hold your peace.."

"YESS I OBJECT..HELLOOO I'M OBJECTING HERE.." shouted Oliver at the priest head.

"Anyone?!"

"Come on Future Me, Future Miley. Please save Lilly. Sheis going to get hurt!! Why can't you see that?"

"Matt Marshall, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? Till death do you apart?"

"NO!!! OF COURSE NOT…ARGHH WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!!!" cried Oliver as he tried splashing holy water to get attention but again to no avail

"I do"

"And do you Lilly Truscott take this man.."

"Lilly, Please Don't do this. I love you. God Lilly, I love you!" begged Oliver as tears ran down his face and he tried desperately to clutch at Lilly's face

"…till death do you apart.."

"Say no. I don't. Please Lilly do it for me. I love you so much. Much more that stupid donuts with chocolate sprinkles. Don't you love me?" .Tears were now starting to stream down Oliver face faster and faster.

Suddenly Lilly tilted her head slightly. Her eyes now seem to be looking directly at Oliver whom had put himself in front of Matt and was standing in front of Lilly. Her eyes seem to look directly at him. Her lips were getting closer inch by inch before parting slightly reminding Oliver of a familiar scene that happened on a special night….

"I do,"

-

-

-

-

"OLIVER!"

Oliver woke up in a daze. He looked around and saw the most beautiful thing in sight. A toilet bowl._ I'm back WOOHOO!!!! _Oliver got up to his feet. Everything seem back to normal. It was the night before Christmas. He was getting ready for bed and Lilly was chatting with Miley at her house. _Lilly! He had to see her! Wait a minute…I know exactly what to do._

"OLIVER" shouted his older brother,. "I need to pee!"

"And I need to tell Lilly I love her!"

"What?! Hey where you going?!" 

"I NEED TO GO TALK TO LILLY!"

"Don't be crazy. It's a blizzard out there!"

"I don't care!!!!"

"Oliver!"

"WHAT?!"

"Change! You're in your pyjamas!"

"Huh..Ohhh!!"

-

-

-

The snow was blazing cold. Snow simply covered every inch of his body. Oliver trudged through the snow with all his might. He then stopped by a tree that was overlooking a window of a house. Oliver started to climb up the tree and slowly made his way to a branch then to the window of Lilly Truscott. With all his might, he banged on the window.

"OLIVER?!" cried Lilly as she opened the window and saw a snow covered Oliver fall through.

"Lilly, I'm cold."

"Oliver? Are you insane?"

"Yes!"

"What are you doing her?"

"Well…I…"

"Wait don't tell me. You just want the donut. Oliver for the final time I sai.."

"NO. This isn't about the donut. Ok yes it is. The reason I came is to apologize for saying you and Santa are love partners?"

"That's all..Well,I accept your apol.."

"No. That's not all.Lilly, I want to give you something. Err…Wait is it midnight already?! MERRY CHRISTMAS! NOW CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

"What Oliver What are you sa.."

"JUST DO IT..Or never mind to heck with it!"

Then Oliver Oken just grabbed Lilly by the shoulders and kissed her. Lilly kissed him back. Oliver then carried Lilly with lips still together and pressed her against her bed while at the same time caressing her hair. After a lifetime, Oliver pulled away.

"Did I tell you I love you? And how beautiful you looked?"

"Like a donut with chocolate sprinkles."

-

-

-

Lilly watched as Oliver climbed down from the tree, blew her a kiss and ran back home. Lilly sighed. All her dreams had come through. Oliver was now officially a boyfriend just what she wished for. On a shooting star she saw on her way home after meeting Oliver. Suddenly a flash of light filled her room and a huge figure appeared…

"What did I say, girl? Doesn't Roxy always come through?" said Roxy as she laid at the foot of her bed.

"Thank you Roxy! THANK YOU !"

"Oh , anything for love, sister!"

"There. Take those donuts and milk. You deserve it way better than Santa!"

"Why, thank you girl I would app….Hold on…Where's the donut with chocolate sprinkles?! "

"It's there! No one could have touch it…Unless….Oh no!"

"OLIVER!"

The End. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

-

-

-


End file.
